Second Kiss
by Maya Yoan
Summary: When Hak lost control one more time in front of everyone and confront Soo Won, Yona manage to comfort him one more time. /One-Shot/ about their Second Kiss at the battlefield. (Cover-Image isn't mine). RnR.


**.**

 **Second Kiss**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prompt :** _which Hak lost his calmness one more time and take down by Yona with a single kiss_

 **.**

Usually, a lover... well, some of them still aren't a lover, so let's just mention them as a couple. As a human being, when they fall in love, usually they will remember their first kiss and their last kiss with their couple.

If you ever ask other person about their first kiss, what will they tell you? Maybe some people won't tell you because of shy, or else some people will tell you with pleasure just because they are so bold or narcists like Jae Ha. Wherever and whenever every couple can share their kiss, maybe at the hidden place or even in the middle of the town while ignore crowd people around them. But did you ever remember when did you get your second kiss or even imagine your second kiss? Moreover if you get your second kiss in front of so many people, even in front of your family at the battlefield?

 **.**

" _could i do that? Would i be able to keep calm with him right before my eyes?"_.

It was what he thought a moment ago. He agreed with Yona that Soo Won wouldn't do anything meaningless and he knew his princess won't avert her eyes anymore, she will face **him**. Of course he thinking about it. Within the circumstances, can he still keep calm even if he will meet with Soo Won face by face?

Just when Mizali will cut Gobi and his man to pieces, Han Dae as messenger from Wind Tribe come with letter from Tae Woo. Tae Woo tell them at his letter, right now Yotaka in his Tribe's care and Soo Won will come with Tae Woo and Lily as Wind Tribe's and Water Tribe's as the ambassador from their own Tribe. Of course, Tae Woo didn't forget to included the incident that make Yotaka injured at his letter.

"your majesty order us to check upon Xing's military campsite condition".

Finally Gobi and his man can take down when everything settle down by Soo Won and Tao's anti-war faction, not to mention about Kou Ren and her follower already calm down and agree to face Soo Won with Tao by her side. But the problem still unclear, at least for Yona and her companion. Just when Keishuk order Sky Tribe to arrest Yona, Hak and the others, while Kou Ren and Tao ask their companion to protect Yona and the others, Hak swinging his Tsu Quan Dao to Soo Won with intense of killing him. This time, Soo Won dodge Hak's Tsu Quan Dao with his sword and they face by face, begin fighting with intention of killing each other after Hak take down Joo Doh. Yona won't stand still, she run after Hak and step into between Hak and Soo Won, ask both of them to stop their fighting. And what she doing after that surprise them even more.

 **.**

At first, Hak can keep his calmness with Yona squeeze his arm and stand by his side but in the end he can't bear it anymore. He can't keep calm after Keishuk order his man to arrest him and the dragon, blaming them as the criminal of killing the late King Il and kidnapping princess Yona. He don't care anymore, he can't take it anymore, what he want right now just killing Soo Won and his man who trying hurts the people he treasure. He run to the front, swinging his Tsu Quan Dao to dodge arrow that coming to his way. Joo Doh blocking his way but it won't take a long time for him to take him down even if Joo Doh manage to make him bleeding at his thigh and his side.

This time, Soo Won raise his sword and he ask him to stop "this isn't the right place to finishing our business, besides how can you still fighting with that wound?".

"like the hell i'll care about that? What i want right now just kill them, all of them who hurts the people i treasure and you're on top priority of my list...".

His determination and murderous intention enough to make Soo Won feel his bone chilling.

When the four dragon wake up, they see Yona run after Hak and step into between Hak and Soo Won "STOP!?".

Soo Won stop his step, his hand clutching his sword and stop right in front of Yona who stand in front of him, tears glistening from her lavender eye and damping her cheeks, but her blazing eye that make him frozen at his place.

Yona don't care if everyone see her crying right now but she don't want something happen to Hak, it's her fear of lost Hak that make her stand in front of Soo Won "if you want to kill him, kill me first?!".

Hak sigh annoyingly, knowing well what running on her minds that make her crying now, so he wrap his hand around her petite shoulder, hug her from behind and whispering "stop crying... when will you aware of how ugly your face when you're crying?".

It make Yona stop her tears and she smack his head for mocking her even in this situation "screw you?!".

Hak pat her shoulder with reassuring smile on his face for a while "don't interrupt me again and please step back, i must kill him, **now** ".

"HAK?!".

Yona didn't know what had gotten into her, again. What's on her mind just that she must stop Hak if she didn't want lost Hak, maybe because they will capture Hak for trying take the King's head or the worst... he will die.

No.

She can't bear it anymore if she must lost him, too.

She didn't want lost her precious one anymore.

So she, with her full strength, jump into him, push him down to the earth and keep clinging into him, sitting on top of his body. Even if Hak let out a single hiss as impact of his shoulder's and his side's wound feel hurt cause hitting the ground and weight shifting of Yona's body landing on top his body, Yona won't stop. With a single apologize at her minds that she will tell him later, after she wrap her arm around his broad shoulder, Yona grab his collar with one hand while the other one grab his back of head.

The only thing, sort of her reflex that come into her mind to stop Hak. One way to shut man's mouth that she know from conversation of her lady-in-wait when she still at the castle.

And it work.

One more time, Yona kiss him, ignoring the widen eye around them.

His expression right now after she kiss him is the same with his expression after their first kiss before she part with him at Ogi's place.

It looks like Hak lost all functions of his body's.

Frozen at his place.

Same at Soo Won before he narrow his eyes and raise his eyebrow "...what did you're doing just now?".

Yona hide Hak's face on her chest "it's clear, right? He is mine, so what's the problem with kissing him?".

This time, Hak lift his face towards her and grab her chin "you're really...".

Just when they think Hak will kiss her back, light-headedness because of lost too much blood make his head spin once again _"shit, i'm too sleepy..."_.

He feel numb before everything going to black.

When Hak's head lean to her shoulder, Hak's pale face while he lost conscious enough to make Yona panic and shake his head "ah, Hak?! Wake up?! Pull yourself together?! Don't die?!".

With wide grin at his face, Zeno pat Yona's head "calm down, little miss... the mister just lost consciuous".

Yun bow his head after sit beside them and check upon Hak's wound "looks like it's because he lost too much blood".

Jae Ha grinned wide and poke Hak's cheek for make sure that Hak really lost conscious "hey, it's isn't fun if you die after you get your first kiss, right? I will lost my own happiness to tease you".

This time Algira tilt his head "what did you mean, Jae Ha-Nyan? It isn't their first kiss because it isn't the first time for me saw their kiss".

Vold cover Algira's mouth even if it's too late for him who had promised Hak to didn't tell the others about their kiss "Idiot-Gira, you don't know the circumstances!?".

And... here, when their eyes turn to Yona, Yona covering her face that red as her hair.

After pinch his cheek, Tae Woo pat Lily's shoulder with his fingertip "excuse me, Lady Lily, but can you slap my face?".

Lily furrowing her brow "...what for?".

"i want to make sure this isn't dream".

"very funny", Lily slap his face twice and tilt her head "are you awake or not?".

"...so it's not my dream or delusion?".

Ignoring Tae Woo who stand still and frozen, Lily run into the crowd and sit in front of Yona, grab both of her hands "wait, Yona!? since when did you two became a lover?!".

Blush hard, Yona trying keep calm "i'll explain later?!".

Maybe it's how older sister's feeling when her little sister can take her crush down, so Lily hug her tightly "KYAAA!? Congratulations, Yona!? Finally, you make it!? It's not too long after that night you tell me that you love him, you really make it!?".

Yona blushing even more, bow her head and lean her forehead to Lily's "Lily... can we talk about this later? It's too embarassed...".

"and you think kiss him in front of everyone isn't embarassed?".

Everyone in her group nodding of Lily's get the point and it make Yona mortifying even more "LILY?!".

Lily laughing after see Yona's priceless reaction and lean her forehead to Yona's "i'm serious, you know? Congratulations".

Yona smile brightly after covering her mouth, her cheek still red cause of her shyness "...thank you".

"hey, it's fine to be honest with yourself, Yona dear~ i bet Hak would love you back because after all this time he...".

Before Jae Ha finishing his word, Hak who awake manage to stop him with hit his chin "shut up, pervert!?".

When she aware of Hak's limb, Yona support him with hold his back "Hak, no, don't move!?".

Hak wave his hand and rubbing his temple "just a little dizzy... Gosh, i even didn't have time to black out for a while...".

"quit screwing around with those wound of your body or i won't treat your wound, you beast!?", Yun smack both of Jae Ha's and Hak's head before lift his forefinger "hey, guys... all of you didn't forget that we're still at battlefield, right? Before we give our congratulation to these couple, first... let's retreat so i could make red rice at our place to celebrate their relationship".

All of member Happy Hungry Bunchs looking at the genius pretty boy, Yun get the point.

Jae Ha grin wide after hear Yun's word "well, shall i carry you so you can wait for us while cooking the red rice, mom?".

"don't call me mother?!".

Hak carrying Yona bridal-style and run away the first "well then, let's retreat".

Yona slap Hak's right shoulder "wait, Hak?! put me down?! I still can run by myself!? Your leg's and side's wounds...!?".

"just shut up or i'll shut your mouth with the same way with yours just now".

Yona frustating at her bodyguard's recklessness and leaning her face to his shoulder "argh, you stubborn idiot!? you're so mean!?".

"don't forget that we still need to talk".

Yona hide her face over Hak's shoulder and look at Lily who smile wide and wave her hand "bye bye~".

Far away, Yona and the other can hear Tao's voice, too.

"princess Yona!? Everyone!? thank you very much?! Please come here sometimes?!".

Yona and the others just wave their hands and keep run away, far away from their pursuers. After even their shadow aren't here again, Tae Woo beg Lily to talk about Yona and Hak and ask her about everything she know about both of them and Lily agree to talk with him. Looks like their conversation will become interesting even if Tae Woo convincing Lily to not tell the others about their kiss and just keep that for them because Tae Woo know, Mundok certainly will seek his grandson and trying to kill him for make a move with the princess.

Neither Soo Won and his man nor Kou Ren and her man looks distracting after what happen at the battlefield just now, looks like they need several minutes to proceed what just happen and it become famous rumor, about four coloured dragon, about brave red-haired princess and her action to her lover, about flowers of love that blooming in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Nah, i just dying to waiting for next chapter, and the latest chapter had drove my crazy thing at my mind so i write this, again. As a newbie, after wandering some tenses, i trying to focused on less tenses here. One more time, hug and big thanks to Tuvstarr's Lost Hearts, my friend with the tip ;-D ._


End file.
